nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi General
Jedi General during the Clone Wars.]] While the Jedi Order was not a military organization, in times of need its members often became Jedi Generals to lead military forces. The earliest generals fought in the Mandalorian Wars as Revanchists, opposing the Neo-Crusader invasion. The end result was them falling to the dark side and forming a Sith Empire. Jedi were assigned to serve as generals (some as Lords) of the Army of Light during the New Sith Wars. Most, if not all, of those still alive by the Seventh Battle of Ruusan perished in that battle. During the Clone Wars, a large number of Jedi served as generals in the Grand Army of the Republic after Yoda led the clone army at the Battle of Geonosis. They often held the ranks of High or Senior Jedi General. Padawans were given the rank of Jedi Commander. Many of these Jedi officers died during the war against the Separatists, and clone troopers killed most of the remaining Generals when Order 66 was executed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, a Sith Lord. Jedi Generals during the Mandalorian Wars *Revan *Malak *Cale Berkona *Jedi Exile *Arren Kae *Zez-Kai Ell's Padawan *Xaset Terep *Cariaga Sin *Nisotsa *Talvon Esan Jedi Generals during the New Sith Wars , a Jedi Lord during the New Sith Wars.]] Jedi Lords *Valenthyne Farfalla *Gale *Hoth *Saleeh Other Generals *Kiel Charny *Newar Forrth *Crian Maru *Pernicar Jedi Generals during the Stark Hyperspace War *Plo Koon *Oppo Rancisis *Saesee Tiin *Tyvokka Jedi Generals during the Clone Wars (as of 19 BBY) High Jedi Generals * Agen Kolar * Anakin Skywalker * Coleman Kcaj * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Kit Fisto * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Oppo Rancisis * Plo Koon * Saesee Tiin * Shaak Ti * Stass Allie * Yoda Senior Jedi Generals * Arligan Zey * Ausar Auset * Daakman Barrek * Darrus Jeht , a Jedi General during the Clone Wars and survivor of Order 66.]] * Foul Moudama * Iri Camas * Jmmaar * Kai Justiss * Luminara Unduli * Nejaa Halcyon * Norcuna * Ph'ton * Puroth * Quinlan Vos * Roan Shryne * Roblio Darté * Roron Corobb * Ry-Gaul * Shon Kon Ray * T'chooka D'oon * T'ra Saa * Tyffix * Tyr * Voolvif Monn * Wom-Nii Gnaden * Z'meer Bothu Other Jedi Generals , a Jedi General during the Clone Wars.]] * A'Sharad Hett * Aayla Secura * Barriss Offee * Bultar Swan * Dass Jennir * Echuu Shen-Jon * Etain Tur-Mukan * Glynn-Beti * Kazdan Paratus * K'Kruhk * Leska * Nahdar Vebb * Rahm Kota * Rii'ke En * Roan Shryne * Ronhar Kim * Saras Loorne * Xiaan Amersu Jedi Generals during the Yuuzhan Vong War Unlike the Clone Wars Generals, Jedi who served as commanders in the New Republic and Galactic Alliance forces were generally serving members of those Governments military arms, often with long decades of professional experience behind them. *Keyan Farlander *Kenth Hamner Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' Sources *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' * See also *Jedi Commander *Senior Jedi General *High Jedi General Category:Jedi Generals General Category:Military ranks es:General Jedi